Greater Werewolf
Some werewolves view their condition as a curse, something to be shunned or feared for. Some view it as a simple fact of life, a change from what they were before. But some embrace the beast now within them. The transformation wasn’t just a change in what they were, but in who. They are a werewolf, and that defies them. They are the fury of the wild, the rage of the accursed man. These are the traits that mark a greater werewolf. Greater werewolves can come from anywhere, the turn of mind manifesting more with reaction to the condition than prior experience. However, those with a closer bond to the natural world seem more inclined to fully embrace their new forms. Hit Die: '''d10 '''Requirements To qualify to become a greater werewolf, a character must fulfil all the following criteria. * Skills: 'Survival 3 ranks. * '''Feats: 'Feral Vitality. * '''Special: '''You must be a werewolf. '''Class Skills: '''The class skills for a greater werewolf are Handle Animal (Cha), Knowledge (Nature) (Int), Perception (Wis), and Survival (Wis) '''Skill Ranks at Each Level: '''4 + Int Modifir. '''CLASS FEATURES All of the following are class features of the greater werewolf prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Greater werewolves gain no proficiency with any weapon or armor. Class Features At 2nd level, and again at 4th level, the greater werewolf advances class features just as if he had gained a level in a class he belonged to previously. He does not, however, gain any other benefit that a member of that class might have gained (such as Hit Dice, base attack bonus increases, or skill points). This essentially means that he adds those levels of greater werewolf to his levels of the previous class and determines his class features (such as power points, initiator level, and bonus feats) accordingly. If the greater werewolf had more than one class before he became a greater werewolf, he must choose one of them to augment with this benefit; once made, this choice cannot be changed. Armor of the Beast (Ex) The greater werewolf’s hide is truly resistant to all but silvered weapons. He increases the DR/silver gained from the werewolf template by his class level. Instinct of the Beast (Ex) The greater werewolf is more in touch with his primal instincts, fortifying his mind against intrusion. At first level he increases his Wisdom by 2 and gains Iron Will as a bonus feat. Heart of the Beast (Ex) The greater werewolf is often recognized among wolves as more beast than man, and as a creature of power. At second level, he may use charm animal ''at will on creatures that would be affected by his Lycanthropic Empathy. '''Nature of the Beast (Ex)' Starting at third level, the greater werewolf may change between his forms as a free action. Once per round, he may change even when it is not his turn. Armory of the Beast (Ex) At fourth level, the greater werewolf may choose a second weapon of the beast. If he chooses a weapon of the beast that grants a natural weapon he already possesses, he does not gain additional natural weapons, but is able to use his original natural weapon for both weapons of the beast. For example, a greater werewolf who initially chose the savage claws option could choose mighty jaws or vicious bite, gaining the full effects of the weapon of the beast. However, if he chose inescapable claws, he would not gain a new pair of claw attacks. Instead, his existing claws from savage claws would gain the grab ability, and he would gain the associated feats and constrict ability. Life of the Beast (Su) At fifth level, the greater werewolf unlocks the true vitality of the legendary monster. He gains regeneration 5/silver. Category:Source: Lords of the Wild